


Into You

by NikiNemeth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, i'm a trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiNemeth/pseuds/NikiNemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is this, I was watching MTV Rocks and this Paramore song started playing and I suddenly got these overwhelming Muke feelings and I had to write something because I just had to ok.

Michael had never been good at expressing his emotions, it really didn’t matter what they were about. You know the feeling when you can’t make a difference whether you love or hate someone, so you start acting arrogant and in the end you decide you don’t like that person? That’s exactly what happened to him in high school – he was thinking that he hated Luke so much, but it turned out Michael was wrong. Maybe back then he was just afraid of his feelings and that was the reason why it took him so long to admit how he felt even to himself.

Luke, well, when he made those little steps toward him throughout the years probably he wasn’t even thinking. Steps like, talking to Calum loudly about bands in class just to get Michael’s attention, or humming All Time Low or Blink-182 when he walked past by him because he knew Michael loved these bands. He wore those old band merches to school and honestly Luke thought he was cool. Even when they were messing with each other, they both felt it wasn’t that serious.

Then they started hanging out together. Firstly, it was three of them, just coming over to each other, playing guitars and listening to music or just doing anything that was fun. After a few weeks it was only Michael and Luke. It was like a stupid movie, where two people realize they actually could be friends if the other would realize that he was just being an asshole for deliberately hating someone.

After a month, they had their first sleepover. It was awkward but it was perfect. Of course Michael didn’t wanna sleep next to Luke on the bed, he wanted to choose the floor but Luke wouldn’t let him, he’d force him to lay down in his bed, saying it was big enough for two people anyways, saying that they’d have enough room. Luke wasn’t lying though. There was enough room, but somehow he still ended up curling up next to Michael. He apologized, telling him how he didn’t know what he was doing in his sleep, but Michael didn’t mind it. Not at all.

It’s been a year and after a few weeks they lost count how many times they slept in each other’s bed. None of them was aware of their feelings back then, only thing they knew was that they needed each other, craved each other’s company. For Michael, Luke was the only person he could trust. He was the only one who could force him to talk if something bothered him. He’d never shared anything with other people, it was only Luke, and it was far enough for him.

Years have passed, and now there they were. Their life has changed so much - they never thought they’d be famous, probably if someone told them at the age of 14 that they were going to be famous in a band they might have laughed at that. When Luke uploaded his first video on YouTube he didn’t have any hope that this would get him, get them somewhere. But along the way they found Ashton, and they could finally form a band. It only took a few weeks and they were like a happy family, and it only took a little more time until they performed as a warm-up for the One Direction tour, and that’s where it all begun.

Maybe a lot of things have changed, but there was something that was still the same. Luke still felt lonely when he didn’t get to sleep next to Michael – it almost became a habit, a habit that they both needed and couldn’t resist in an inexplicable way. They’ve always known it was something more than just being friends. Friends don’t hold each other’s hand, they don’t interlock their fingers, don’t sit in each other’s lap, don’t kiss each other’s cheek, forehead and don’t sleep together. Even Calum and Ashton noticed these little signs, even they were wondering if they were just really that close friends or it was something more. It has never made Luke wonder before, though. It was only when he saw those tags on twitter, saw those ’omg muke’ comments on their pictures every now and then.

It was late in the morning when Michael walked into the living room, stopped for a few moment, squinting his eyes – he spotted Luke with his phone in his hand on the couch and Ashton watching the TV from the kitchen while Calum was making breakfast beside him. He rubbed his eyes because of the bright light coming through the window and he blinked a couple of times before getting used to the daylight.

„Morning.” He said in a sleepy tone, it was obvious he only woke up only a few minutes ago.

Luke turned his head to look at Michael, a small smile spreading over his face. „Morning sunshine.” He greeted before looking back at the screen of his phone and he earned another two soft ’hi’ and ’heys’ from the boys. He made his way toward the blonde boy, falling down next to him on the couch.

„I didn’t even realize you woke up.” Michael said, sounding like he was whining and Luke knew how bad he hated waking up alone. He knew everything about him, he only had to look at him and he could tell everything, because Luke could read him like and opened book.

„I know, you were sleeping like log.” Luke replied, still scrolling through Twitter or some shit, Michael assumed. He let out an annoyed sigh - that was an other thing that could make him feel upset, he really hated when he was next to him and he couldn’t put down his damn phone, but he let that sink for now. He was just about to get up to go and make breakfast but that’s when Luke finally locked his phone and turned toward the purple haired boy. Only did he was smiling at him – he wasn’t sure if it was because Michael’s simple presence made him happy or the sight of him made his lips curl upwards.

„What?” Michael furrowed his eyebrows, staring back at Luke but he just shook his head.

„Your hair is a mess.” He said then, out of nowhere after a few seconds of silence and Michael just rolled his eyes at that statement.

„Shut up.” He mumbled, lifting his hands to fix his hair, and then it’s Luke’s turn to move closer to him and reach his hands out toward his head,

„C’mere.” Luke nudged his hands away to fix it for him, his fingers getting stuck in his frizzy hair a couple of times before he finally lets his hands fall back down in his lap. „You’re welcome.” He added with a giggle and Michael rolled his eyes again but he couldn’t help but smile because Luke was just so perfect and he really didn’t think he deserved someone like him.

The next moment Michael found himself wrapped in Luke’s lanky arms and he buried his face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent with closed eyes as he put an arm around his waist slowly. He felt his stomach tingling, he’s always had this feeling, every damn time he was this close to him and he couldn’t – or maybe didn’t want to – pinpoint what was that or why he felt like this next to him. Luke rested his chin on the top of his head and Michael turned his head a bit so he could rest it on his chest. He joined his arm to the other one already around Luke’s middle and he just listened to his heartbeat and Luke was certain Michael could hear it pounding.

„We’ve got pizza in the freezer if you’re hungry.” It was honestly so appealing how Luke could break these kind of moments. Michael nodded lazily, tightening his arms around him. He didn’t want him to let go of him just yet, mostly because when the others finished having breakfast they wouldn’t get the chance to hold each other like that. Not because it bothered them, but because they just didn’t feel right doing things like that in front of them. It’s not like they were doing anything wrong, though, they just both knew that’s not how friends treated each other, and they weren’t together so it was weird and confusing for every one of them. They needed to talk about this sooner or later but they always chose the latter.

He rubbed his back slightly for an other few moments before gently pulling away from him. Luke was acting weird nowadays, he couldn’t deny. He was leaving bed way before Michael woke up, they held hands less and their cuddles got shorter. He was missing how close they used to be and now Luke seemed to push him away in every possible way and Michael was afraid this thing – whatever it was – was about to end. Luke was like this since a couple of weeks, maybe a month and Michael still didn’t have the guts to talk about this, still couldn’t get himself to bring up this topic. He thought he was overreacting and if he brought this up maybe Luke would think he fell for him. But he didn’t, at least that’s what he believed.

Michael pulled away, looking at the blue eyed boy before nodding again, “Gonna go make pizza.” He said quickly before moving to stand up and he glanced at him briefly, only for a moment to see him reach out for his phone again.

*   *   *   *  

They were spending the day doing nothing at all. It was good to have a day off, just four of them messing around and playing Fifa, doing anything that came into their mind, just like the old times. Though at the end of the day all of them noticed that something was going on with Michael, and there were a few soft questions between them about what was wrong with him, but none of them had any idea. They were all sitting in the living room when Calum exchanged a worried look with Luke and then gestured with his head toward Michael. Luke let out a sigh, laying his eyes on Michael.

“What’s wrong?” Luke’s question hit like a truck – what was wrong? Michael wanted to snap and tell him how bad it felt that he practically haven’t talked to him all day, that he didn’t pay any attention to him and damn, it _hurt_ him, because this has never happened before, and recently _it was happening_ and that was new for him, that was like a punch in the gut, like telling him in an other way to ‘fuck off’ because he’s had enough. But as always, Michael decided to keep it to himself.

“Nothing.” He replied in frustrated tone, and of course Luke could tell that he was lying. He couldn’t hide anything from him, even if he tried.

“Okay.” And that was like a knife in the back, because Michael knew that Luke knew that he was lying, but all he said was _okay._ Since when did they become like this? Since when Luke didn’t care about what was wrong and why did he let him lie instead of forcing him to tell him what was going on? Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.

Now it was Ashton who looked at Luke with a look that was like saying ‘talk to him’ but he shook his head in reply and shrugged, almost like saying ‘I’ve tried’ and Ashton had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

“C’mon, we know something is wrong.” Ashton spoke softly, watching him getting all tensed up and he didn’t mean to push him but it was obvious Luke wasn’t going to either but someone had to talk to him. They were friends, they were brothers and they needed to talk if something was up. “You were quiet all day. And sad. Definitely sad.” The last sentence came out as a whisper and now Calum was watching Michael too. He could feel their eyes on them, so he looked up – well, the sight was worse than he thought it’d be. He was thinking even Luke was staring at him but apparently he was staring at the TV screen with a console in his hand, playing Fifa. That was just peachy.

“Maybe because no one fucking talked to me.” He replied, now his voice with full of anger and honestly, he wasn’t angry with them, he was mad at himself for failing at being a friend. He was concerned he was the one who messed up something.

“That’s not true Mikey, we tried to. We wanted you to join us doing just whatever, really.” Calum told him softly, not wanting to make him even more upset but he was worried and he wanted to make him talk. No one wanted him to push them away, he needed to see that they were there for him.

“Yeah you seemed to have fun without me.” He pointed out harshly before getting up – he didn’t need this conversation right now, he just couldn’t deal with it.

“Where are you going?” Ashton followed every step of his, he could also see that Michael’s eyes were wandering over Luke and that was the moment everything became clear for him. As he thought back what happened today, even Ashton could tell that Luke was avoiding him all day long.

“To sleep, or do I need your permission to do so?” And with that, Michael turned his back on them and headed upstairs.

“What happened between you two?” Ashton’s voice cut through the room and for a moment Calum thought that the question was asked from him but it didn’t take long for him to realize that he was talking to Luke.

“Nothing.” Luke replied carelessly, still playing with the video game. Calum stood up to take the console out of Luke’s hand and he turned off the TV to get his attention, sitting down in front of him with a rigorous look on his face.

Luke sighed, undoubtedly annoyed by the question aimed for him. “Nothing, okay? Really. Nothing at all happened. We just didn’t really talk today, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, he didn’t talk to me, I didn’t talk to him. Guess we can just call it a day.” Luke didn’t know what was wrong with him, he didn’t know why he chose to avoid Michael, he didn’t know why he tried to spend less time with him and frankly, this feeling was making him go crazy. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Michael anymore, more like he was getting afraid that he was liking him too much, in a way that wasn’t exactly classifiable in the normal category. Luke swallowed hard, feeling a pit in his stomach because he couldn’t deal with the thought of Michael being upset or sad because of him. All he wanted to do was rush upstairs to his room, to _their_ room and tell him how much he loved him, because damn it, _he loved him,_ and he couldn’t just deny or hide it anymore. Tears sprinkled in Luke’s eyes but he blinked them away before they could find a way to roll down on his face.

“Just go and talk to him.” Ashton advised in a low tone, putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You both are so lost without the other and it’s no point in fighting about stupid things.”

Luke nodded quickly, wondering if they suspected anything, wondering if they suspected what he was trying to hard so hard in the past month. That was one of the reasons Luke started to push Michael away, he didn’t want Calum and Ashton to figure out his feelings. The other one was that he was sure Michael didn’t like him back and that thought sent him to the edge of crying.

“Come on, before he falls asleep without you.” Calum added, giving him a little smile and that really did make Luke play with the thought what they thought about them.

“Okay.” He said quickly, standing up from the floor and looking at his friends, hesitating, unsure about what to do or how to approach Michael now. Luke really didn’t want to fight with him, he wanted to make him feel like he was the most precious work of art in a museum or like he was the whole universe. Michael was like the air that he craved so much because his lungs would give in without him. “But what do I tell him?” Luke asked softly, chewing on his lip ring nervously.

Ashton’s reply was simple as abc, yet it seemed so hard Luke felt like his feet were glued to the floor.

“The truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it though :) planned it to be only one chapter but it's 1am here and I couldn't finish (and I hate leaving chapters unfinished), so I guess it's gonna be 2 or 3.  
> Any comments or remarks would be nice! :) xx


	2. you first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe it's gonna be more than 2-3 chapter bc I kinda like this story lol  
> oh and *spoiler* the ending is shit i'm so sleepy sorry (for the mistakes too)

“Mike?” Luke’s heart was pounding, he swore it was beating in his ears and suddenly everything sounded muffled, like he was underwater. He didn’t even hear when he closed the door and it made him wonder if Michael said something or not but in some kind of weird way, he didn’t even mind because he was certain he’d tell him to go away or something more inappropriate.

“You awake?” He asked softly, staring at the purple haired boy lying in his bed, taking a few steps toward him.

“Are you deaf? I said get the fuck out.” Michael repeated in an annoyed tone, lifting himself up on his elbows to look at the blonde boy standing by the side of his bed. Even though all he wanted was Luke curled up by his side his pride just didn’t let him be all nice and gentle with him. Not now, not at this moment.

Luke rubbed his forehead and bit his lower lip in a nervous manner. Usually Michael had never used swear words aimed to Luke so when he did, he knew that he was really hurt or angry. Or both. That made him want to leave because he was aware if they were going to have a fight, Michael would end up yelling at him and Luke hated being yelled at, even if he knew he had every right to do so. Luke stood there for an other couple seconds, opening his mouth a few times to say something, wanting to apologize, wanting to explain everything but he had no idea how to even start.

“I – uh, I’m – “ He stammered, eyeing the floor for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and finally looking up at Michael. “We need to talk.”

He raised his eyebrows, a somewhat sarcastic smile pulling over his face. “Yeah?” Michael sat up properly, pushing aside the blanket as he stared back at Luke. He looked so woeful standing there, and suddenly he felt bad for talking to him in this way. “Talk about what? Talk about how you’re ignoring and avoiding me since weeks? Talk about how you make me feel like I’m not wanted anymore? Guess what, I already know. I know I’m not worth your time anymore.”

The blue eyed literally could feel his heart aching, this feeling burned a hole right through his chest. He couldn’t put into words how much he hated himself for making Michael feel in this way, for making him feel like he wasn’t wanted, for not even noticing that he was doing this to him. Luke swallowed hard, shaking his head he tried to fight back the tears that filled up his eyes.

“You’re wrong – please, just, _let me explain_.”

“Well, then explain! Tell me what the fuck did I do wrong?” He asked, a little bit more loudly than he meant to and he was sure that even Ashton and Calum could hear him from downstairs.

“Nothing!” Luke replied and even himself got surprised by the fact how he yelled back at Michael. “Nothing, Michael, it’s not you, it’s me.” He continued, now in a soft tone and he sat down on the edge of the bed. His voice was already cracking from being on the edge of crying.

“I must have done something if you treated me like I was just a one in a million instead of being the only one!” If Luke hadn’t known him better, he’d think Michael was about to cry as well, but he wasn’t that type of a person. Even if it took him everything, he managed to resist crying at all costs.

“That’s the point, Michael! _You **are**_ the only one.”

Luke’s voice came out as a whisper, tears shining in his eyes and it was one of those rare moments when Michael wasn’t sure how to react. He didn’t know what was he supposed to say or what was he supposed to do. All he knew was that he wanted to wipe away those tears from his eyes, he wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to take in his scent, he wanted to interlock their fingers, he wanted to feel like Luke was his, and no one else’s.

And that was it. Luke couldn’t hide or deny it anymore, it’s been already _too long._

“You are the only one,” He repeated himself softly, reaching out a hand, searching for Michael’s and when he finally felt his cold fingers intertwining his lanky ones, Luke felt his stomach flipping in a weird way that he just couldn’t get tired of. “You are the only one who makes me feel that stupid butterfly thing in my stomach. The only one who I want to wake up next to. The only person who can make me feel better after I had a bad day, the only person who I need. Who I crave.”

Michael’s eyes widened a bit at the sudden statements and he wanted to say something, anything really. But it was like a dream, even though he knew he was awake he still had a hard time to believe all these things. Mostly because he never thought that Luke felt this way. He never thought of him feeling the same way toward him. His emotions were mixed, he was both happy but shocked at the same time and he didn’t know if it was a smile playing on his lips or a pure confused expression showing on his face.

Luckily, Luke continued, saving Michael from a reaction, at least for now.

“I’ve been stupid. I was a complete jerk for treating you like that and I honestly feel so bad and I just wish that I could take it all back.”

And then finally, _finally_ Michael’s lips curled upwards sheepishly as his gaze dropped down at their hands.

“Yeah – “ He started softly, shaking his head, “You really were a jerk.”

For a moment, Luke began to feel worried, because _what if it was a mistake telling him all those things, what if Michael would hate him from now on, what if –_

“But you’re my jerk.” Michael finished, glancing up at the blonde boy biting on his lip ring and _fuck_ it was so sexy he swore he forgot to breathe for a moment.

Luke stayed quiet for a few moments before a smile spread across his face.

“So you aren’t angry with me?”

“C’mere.” Michael requested while reaching out his arms toward him, still with that smile on his face that Luke couldn’t decide if he was laughing at him or if he was _happy_. Either way, Luke moved closer immediately, wrapping his arms around his middle and nuzzling his nose in the crook of Michael’s neck.

Being hold by Michael felt like home, even if they were thousands of miles away from Australia. Probably because _this, this thing_ between them started way before they became famous. He remembered all those times when they were both just lying in bed after school, cuddling up on each other’s side and none of them said a word because it wasn’t necessary. He’d always felt safe in his arms and Michael was well aware of that.

Luke was basically sitting in between Michael’s legs, and he was so damn close to him he could hear his heart beating a bit faster than usual.

Michael was struggling to say anything even though he wanted to, but he’d never been good at expressing how he felt, probably that was the reason he never told Luke about that he felt the exact same thing, or maybe even more. He not just simply loved him, but he made him happy, he made him actually not to hate his own self. Michael was always kind of an outcast in school and he always thought it was his fault, because he wasn’t good enough. He guessed Luke was the one who saved Michael from himself.

“Mike?” Luke’s voice broke the silence and drifted him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I – I meant it, you know. What I said. About you. About – ‘bout how I feel.”

Michael smirked, “Say it.”

“Say what?” It’s not that Luke didn’t know. It’s not that Michael didn’t know that Luke knew.

“That you love me. Say it.”

Fucking Michael, if anything then this part of his personality was able to make Luke blush. He always said everything out loud, no matter if that would make the other embarrassed or angry, because he didn’t care and it was just so Michael.

A confused and sheepish smile pulled up on Luke’s face and he dragged his gaze away from the other’s because Michael was dead serious and he didn’t think he was able to say it. Not because it wasn’t true, but because he was too embarrassed. So he decided to eschew.

“No,” He said, letting a huff of laugh escape his lips. “You say it.”

Michael lost all of his seriousness when he heard his words and grinned, because Luke was just so cute trying to avoid his gaze and thinking that Michael didn’t realize that his cheeks were red. He liked messing with him.

“You first.” He replied teasingly, hands tracing Luke’s back and caressing him unconsciously. He felt like his skin was burning everywhere Michael laid his fingers on and he blushed even more and his stomach was flipping.

“If I say it out loud and you say it back to me, will it be honest?” He asked softly, his voice cracking from the lump in his throat. It was different, so much different than the other times when they were so close to each other and Luke felt like his heart was going to explode.

“Have I ever lied to you?”

He got a point there.

Luke needed all of his brave to finally look up at him, to look straight into his green eyes. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his throat and he could tell by just the look on Michael’s face that he felt the same right now.

Michael placed a hand on Luke’s pale cheek, waiting and it felt like days but his lips parted.

“I do love you, Michael. Always have. Always will.” Luke said, his voice barely above a whisper and Michael felt like his heart was no longer beating.

“Since when?” His asked softly, rubbing his blushed cheek with his thumb, biting on his lower lip and cursing because he wasn’t that type to have those damn butterflies in his stomach, but he did now.

“Since I  saw you wearing that Metallica shirt when we were supposed to wear glad rags. In 9th grade.”

Michael shook his head with a smile at the memory, remembering how all the teachers were angry with him after that incident but then he focused back at Luke, looking into his deep blue eyes.

“I – “ Michael licked his lips in a nervous manner. God, was he really going to admit how he felt? Yeah, yeah he thought so.

“I know we were made for each other since you yelled at me, on like the second day of school in the middle of math class to shut up because you couldn’t pay attention. I thought, ‘what a nerd loser – but he’s a cute nerd loser, though. ‘”

Michael earned a soft laugh from Luke and honestly, it was music for his ears.

“So that’s why you started picking on me after that? Because you liked me?” Luke asked, hooking his arms around Michael’s neck.

“I totally did. I still do.” He replied in a soft tune, again, with that serious look on his face. Michael’s words were hanging in the room for a good few seconds as they were staring in each other’s eyes and they figured they didn’t even need to say anything else. Everything that would have been needed to said was written in their eyes.

Then Michael’s gaze travelled on Luke’s lips and he knew, he knew that he was glancing at them. People would think that Luke was that innocent kid who never dared to do any sexual thing but he knew exactly how to drive Michael crazy. So without even thinking, in the next second Luke was biting on his piercing, just playing with it for a brief moment as he ran his fingers through his purple hair. _He was such a tease_.

“Fuck it.” Michael breathed out, not wanting to say stop to himself. _After all, Luke was the one who started._

Michael pressed his lips against Luke’s, making his stomach flip, sending him in a world where only Luke and Michael existed. His fingers tugged into his hair, his body aching, his eyes closed. _It was perfect._

All he could think about was since how long and how bad he wanted to kiss those soft lips of Luke’s, how bad he wanted to feel the cold metal ring touching his own lips, and honestly, it was way more better than he ever imagined it.

Luke was the one to pull away first to catch his breath, and right after a short moment he wanted to crash his lips against Michael’s again but as soon as he opened his eyes, his orbs met his and he couldn’t – and maybe didn’t – want to look away just yet.

But Michael wasn’t the one to stop or be satisfied just because he stole one kiss from him. Luke could see the lust in his eyes though, and he found it kinda contagious.

Luke completely drove him crazy, but more like in a positive way and he didn’t mind it, not at all. He gently pushed Luke onto his back and he obeyed, spreading his legs so Michael could kneel in between them. Once he bent over Luke, one of his lanky arm was put around his neck.

Before Luke could even realize what was happening, he felt Michael everywhere, his lips pressing against his, then he started leaving kisses from his lips to his neck and his breath was hot on his skin and he probably never felt this way before.

When he was done – at least for now – with his neck, his lips was working against Luke’s again, his tongue meeting the tip of his, earning Luke to open his mouth wider, letting him deepen their kiss.  Michael put a hand on his chest, slowly trailing it down to his stomach before slipping it under his shirt.

Was this even right? Luke wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw himself at Michael just yet. Not because he didn’t want to, he just felt like it was happening too fast, too soon.

“Mike – “ Luke gasped his name against his lips, trying to catch his breath after he finally managed to make himself break away from the kiss.

Michael opened his eyes and looked at the blonde one underneath him, looking all unsure and if he didn’t know him better he’d say he was maybe even a bit scared. Then the realization hit him.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Michael cursed softly, feeling waves of guilt washing over him before he sat up on his heels.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Luke shook his head, giving him a fond smile, “C’mere.” He patted the bed beside him, illustrating that he wanted him to lay down, he wanted to wrap him in his arm and make sure Michael didn’t feel guilty, because he did nothing wrong.

Michael bit his lower lip, undoubtedly thinking about if he should or not, if he deserved it or not. He felt bad for rushing and putting Luke into this kind of situation.

“Please?” Luke asked, those damn big blue eyes of his practically begging and Michael finally gave in. He slowly lay down on the bed, turning on his side so he could face Luke, even though he didn’t actually want to.

“I shouldn’t have – “

“Stop, Michael.” Luke cut him off, knowing that only these little things could eat Michael alive from the inside. He always made sure that he wasn’t mad at himself, that he wasn’t blaming himself for things before they fell asleep.

“You did nothing wrong.”

Michael turned on his back now, staring at the ceiling, “I wanted to.”

Luke clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress a loud laugh, “You say it like wanting to have sex is a sin.”

It was impressing how Luke could make him not to be angry with himself just with him taking things easily and turning them into stupid jokes.

“Yeah, well, it is if I do it against your will.” He replied, but Luke could hear that he was more calm than he was a few seconds ago.

“But you _didn’t_. And in fact, I really do want to have sex with you. It’s just too fast, I guess. Wouldn’t feel right.” He told him softly, feeling a bit ashamed to say things like that out loud, because it felt weird. He reached out to push his purple hair out of his face, but it was more like an action to make Michael look at him.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It’s okay. _Okay?_ ”

Now it was Michael’s turn to laugh softly, “Are you trying to turn this situation into a whole ‘the fault in our stars’ scene?”

“Never ever seen that movie.” Luke grinned, and even if he truly haven’t seen that movie he knew what Michael meant by that.  He saw bunch of cheesy posts on twitter about ‘maybe okay will be our always’ and all that shit. He undoes the button of his skinny jeans and, struggling a little to take it off when he got to his ankle but eventually he did manage to.

“Woah, so now that I mention that movie you already take your jeans off? At least I know how to get into your pants. We’re so watching The Fault in Our Stars tomorrow.” Michael joked, watching him throwing it next to his own jeans on the floor and he just realized it now that he was only in his boxers the whole time because he was trying to sleep and definitely didn’t expect company when he came up in his room.

He earned a loud laugh from Luke, both because he was happy that Michael was now joking and he was laughing at the joke itself.

“Shut up.” Luke demanded with a grin, grabbing the blanket before pulling it over themselves and put his arms around his middle.

“That’s my line.” Michael added, smiling and wrapping his arm around Luke as he pressed a kiss at his forehead.

Luke rested his head on his chest, just listening to his heart beats, feeling his chest rising up and down and honestly, that’s all he ever wanted to hear or feel. It was everything he ever needed.

They were lying in silence after that, both of them getting sleepy, both of them holding each other close, like the world was gonna end soon and it was the last night they could spend together.

“Mike?” Luke’s soft voice broke the silence, even though Michael was already half-asleep when he heard him saying his name.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded hoarse from tiredness and he didn’t even bother to open his eyes.

“You didn’t say it back.” Luke spoke softly, knowing that Michael was drifting in and out of sleeping

“What?”

“That you love me.”

“I did.” Michael groaned,

“You said ‘we were meant to be.’”

“That’s the same.”

“Well yeah, but still.” Luke pouted.

Michael let out a kind of an annoyed sigh before giving in,

“I love you.”

Luke felt his heart pounding a bit faster when he heard those words, and he smiled into his chest happily,

“I love you too.”

Michael's lips curled upwards, and he was sure that both of them fell asleep with smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading sunshines, have a good day, i love you all. take care. :)  
> xx


End file.
